


Put All Your Faults To Bed

by aloistrancy



Series: wonkyun [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Everyone's ready to scrap on Changkyun's behalf, Jealousy, Kihyun being his messy ass self, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistrancy/pseuds/aloistrancy
Summary: he's not a jealous creature by nature, there's just something about wonho that elicits it so easily in him.





	Put All Your Faults To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just more self indulgent garbage coming from yours truly. i love changkyun!!

Jealousy wasn’t something Changkyun often experienced. For someone so quiet he was the image of confidence, voice loud as he projected his rap to the crowds, humour on his side in any situation to make his hyungs laugh. There was however one thing that could always elicit the green monster from it’s hiding place. Anything that involved Wonho had the ability to make Changkyun envious. There was just something about that hyung that would had him on high alert, his gaze torn from a situation he didn’t like, and if that didn’t work he’d simply ignore the elder until he whined and begged for the youngest’s attention. 

It wasn’t masochistic in nature the way Changkyun would sometimes seek out things to bother him. Or so he would tell himself. It didn’t explain why he was scrolling on the group’s shared tablet, index finger stilled on the screen before he began to read the familiar story. The one of Wonho’s dating past, a former model and friend, Changkyun envied him. He had known Wonho long before Changkyun had, and if this article was anything to go by -he knew him intimately. It was childish for the youngest member to be so annoyed, Wonho draped himself around the members all day why did something from the past bother him so much? The door to the studio opened and he almost threw the glass tablet onto the floor. He hadn’t expected anyone to even be around let alone come in without knocking. The culprit was strangely Hyungwon and he stared over at the youngest with an amused expression, dark brows raised in question as he glanced at the tablet screen on Changkyun’s lap. 

“Really?” Hyungwon simply asked with a small knowing smirk. What an asshole. Changkyun exited the website and turned the tablet off before he leaned back in the seat he was in and stared over at his elder expectantly. 

“Yes hyung?” He countered with a forced smile, his embarrassment had begun to bloom just beneath the surface and threatened to redden his face. Thankfully he had become a master of masking his feelings -not always the best solution but for now it was fine. 

“You look a little green there, Changkyunie.” The taller all but cooed as he leaned heavily against the doorway before he nodded over his shoulder. “We’re going out for food and if you don’t come I can imagine all the whining Kihyun will do when he doesn’t get to feed you.” 

“I can’t eat too much sodium.” Good excuse. The youngest internally scolded himself before he took in Hyungwon’s unimpressed expression and got up. Kihyun had said he had been looking cute lately, maybe he could eat badly just this once. His diet had been strict only because he implemented it himself, he thought his skin looked better lately. It was the last thing he was entirely insecure about. After his internal monologue he finally looked to his hyung once more, Hyungwon simply snorted as he grabbed at the tablet to leave it in the studio before he began to guide Changkyun by his shoulders. 

“Why were you reading that article? It’s old.” Hyungwon asked curiously. It was no secret that he and Wonho had a different relationship than the other’s Changkyun just felt more of a drive to protect his older hyung, the kissing was just a bonus. It wasn’t anything labeled but he couldn’t hide how he felt about Wonho and his members didn’t seem to mind. If anything it made Kihyun baby Changkyun even more. 

“I have a martyr complex hyung, suffer for the cause.” Changkyun remarked through a snort before he shook his head. It was a good question. Why had he been looking at it? To dig up past emotions that hurt him? It shouldn’t even matter because Wonho rarely even sent Daeun any texts. Hyungwon shot him an annoyed look, he didn’t like when the youngest member planted doubt in his own mind. 

“Hyung cares about you.” Hyungwon -someone who wasn’t very affectionate- grinned as he pressed his nose to Changkyun’s freshly dyed black hair. “You don’t need to find a reason to push him away like you’re so obviously doing.” His tone was in a sing song voice as he teased the youngest. Changkyun wished he wasn’t so transparent in his feelings in that moment because he wanted to swat at his elder for his tone. 

“I know Hyungwon hyung.” Changkyun murmured as he leaned into the other’s touch while the two of them walked through the building. As he lifted his head he spotted Kihyun, Wonho, and, Minhyuk waiting in the lobby. They all looked like they were posing way too hard and the youngest couldn’t help but chuckle as he approached with Hyungwon. 

“Finally you brought the baby.” Minhyuk teased as he grabbed at Changkyun’s arm and the group began to head for the door. On more than one occasion the youngest just allowed himself to be lead by his members, he wasn’t a scatterbrain per say, he liked the thought that his members thought of him. “Kihyun hyung wants sushi so we’re going to a buffet.” He explained as he leaned heavily against the youngest member. Changkyun was paying attention, he was, but he couldn’t help the way he let his gaze linger on Hoseok more than once. He looked good, he always looked good. The way he dressed on his own was a lot more comfortable and soft than when they were at an event and Changkyun couldn’t help but grin at his grey sweatpants, how he looked like such a contrast to Wonho. If he were honest with himself Changkyun liked Wonho and Hoseok equally, he enjoyed the dominant and sexual energy Wonho emitted, how self assured he was. And equally how cute and quick to laugh at anything he said Hoseok. 

“Changkyunie?” Kihyun asked softly, brows furrowed as he shot the youngest a concerned look. Nothing more was said after the rapper caught his glance and smiled. There was no need to worry everyone else because of his insecurities. “You don’t mind that we’re getting sushi right?” Since when did Kihyun care about Changkyun’s taste? The youngest nodded as a warm sensation bloomed over his chest. What a sweet hyung he had. 

The walk to the restaurant was filled with Minhyuk’s chatter, everyone else responded accordingly but everyone seemed a little distracted. Thankfully for Changkyun it gave him the opportunity to inspect them and see why they were all being weird. Kihyun seemed to wear a permanently annoyed expression as he kept his gaze ahead while he lead the group to their destination. Minhyuk looked as sunny as always and it was why he could so easily carry the conversation on his own. Hyungwon, like before wore a permanently cheeky smirk but kept his comments to a minimum. And finally Hoseok -who looked beautiful- was glued to his phone, more than once Changkyun had to reach out and grab him from bumping into people or signs. What a moron. The youngest didn’t question anything and simply sided up to Kihyun to try and cheer him up. 

The restaurant was fairly large, tabled filled because it was lunch time and they were downtown. Changkyun was sat between Hoseok and Kihyun, and he couldn’t help but excitedly stare at the menu. He hadn’t even noticed how hungry he was through all his thinking. The youngest member agreed to everything everyone suggested, he would eat it all. The hand on his thigh distracted him once more and he glanced down before confusion spread across his features. Kihyun’s hand was on his thigh, not Hoseok’s. 

“No phones at the table.” Kihyun quipped as he stared pointedly at Hoseok before he turned to smile at the waitress. The atmosphere was definitely weird and Changkyun had never wished for Jooheon and Shownu more than in this moment. Jooheon so he could distract Changkyun and the two of them could go into their little world and Shownu so he could keep Kihyun on a leash. Before he could pray for his meal and a savior Hoseok turned to the rest of them. 

“Do you mind if my friend joins us? They’re in town for work.” He wore his usual ‘I’m pouting so you must say yes’ face. And each member looked at the next and nodded begrudgingly. It wasn’t that they didn’t like outsiders -Changkyun had been one once- they just didn’t feel like eating prettily in front of a stranger. Hoseok was up in an instant and the remaining members were quick to turn in on the table and stare at one another, voices in a whisper.

“Who is he inviting? Does Hoseok even have friends?” Minhyuk asked curiously as he continued to glance to the side where Hoseok had left. They wouldn’t get caught conspiring. 

“Other than us? His brother? Who else can stand him? He’s a complete brat.” Kihyun scoffed and though his tone was light there was a hidden edge to it. Before any of them could say anything else Hoseok walked back, someone tall and way too handsome at his side. Changkyun shrunk in on himself, did he have to look like that? For a split second his eyes widened in realization and he was quick to turn to Hyungwon who was already staring at Chankgyun with a equally shocked expression. They very person Changkyun had worried about was here. Daeun. Hoseok’s ex Daeun. The youngest member was quick to mask his expression into neutral kindness as the stranger greeted the members. 

“This is my old friend Daeun, he’s in town with his agency. He’s a model.” Yeah they could see that. Kihyun’s hand was still on his thigh and Changkyun glanced at the owner of said hand and smiled. “We used to model together, the photos are a nightmare.” He laughed softly as he nudged the other man who had pulled a chair up to their booth. “Thank you for letting me join you, Hoseok has told me all about you.” Why did he have to be so nice? Changkyun couldn’t help but fall for that kind smile and even kinder eyes. No! This was the enemy, Changkyun’s ‘not boyfriend’s ex boyfriend’ he couldn’t fall so easily. Minhyuk was easily charmed and chattered away with the man. Kihyun was still a bitter, stiff force at his side who continuously fed Changkyun from each plate even when the youngest had protested. It was what he did to try and make people feel better. The youngest didn’t ignore the way Hyungwon lightly kicked his ankle under the table and smiled at him, through the entirety of lunch Changkyun felt the taller nudge his foot to remind him he was there. As if Changkyun would forget. 

“Changkyun?” The rapper was quick to lift his head and turned to Hoseok. Had he really been so distracted and annoyed he tuned out the conversation so entirely. 

“Yes hyung?” He tilted his head, and if he was putting on a cute confused expression no one was saying anything. “Sorry I was just thinking about how delicious this food is.” The youngest smiled sweetly as he stared at Hoseok’s face. His pretty face that Changkyun felt a desire to punch right now. 

Hoseok didn’t look convinced, a brow raised in silent question before he nodded towards Daeun. “Your hyung asked you something.” His voice had a firm tone that Changkyun wasn’t used to. Not to mention this was a stranger, why should the younger call him hyung? The rapper squinted momentarily before he let his gaze turned to Daeun. He nodded in silent apology before the other continued.

“I really liked your solo song, your rapping is very strong.” Changkyun really didn’t need this guy to be so nice. He was quick to bow his head and thank the other before he felt Kihyun’s hand on his thigh curl under and tug gently. Shouldn’t Hoseok be the one doing that? Before he could come up with an answer that very hyung was excitedly talking to Daeun once more, Minhyuk joining easily in the conversation. 

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asked softly as he leaned in so close Changkyun almost didn’t catch what he said. The youngest member hadn’t even realized he’d been so obvious and rigid. He hadn’t meant to. 

“Yes hyung, I just wish Jooheon and Shownu hyung were here.” He replied cheerily and loudly in case the other’s heard them. Thankfully they were too into the conversation to even notice. It hurt a little bit, that Hoseok seemed to easily forget he was sat next to him. It didn’t seem to bother him as much as it bothered Kihyun however and that was interesting and slightly concerning, an angry Kihyun was something to avoid at all costs. 

After they finished their meal Hyungwon suggested coffee on their way home and pointedly stared at Hoseok and then flickered his gaze to the restaurant's door. A silent suggestion that Hoseok didn’t have any intention of taking. “Hyung and I are going to go to my mom’s cafe, he drove.” The blonde explained to the rest of his group with a shy smile. They couldn’t control each other and no matter how badly Changkyun wanted to protest, whine, and, beg Hoseok to come home with them he remained silent. Kihyun however stared at Minhyuk, “And you?” He asked as he tilted his head, dark hair falling into his face momentarily. Minhyuk almost scoffed aloud at the implication and he simply shook his head and made a dramatic show of yawning. “I’m tired -we have to be up early tomorrow.” Kihyun nodded at his words before he shrugged. It wasn’t like any of them were older than Hoseok anyway. 

“I’ll get lunch, as a thanks for inviting me.” Daeun offered with a smile as he pulled his wallet out. After loud protests everyone calmed down and agreed. Changkyun really didn’t know why he had to be so generous too. It was like he was indirectly trying to make Changkyun look like an idiot, at least that’s what his subconscious so helpfully supplied. 

Their goodbye was short, each thanking him for lunch and telling Hoseok to come home at a reasonable time. Changkyun wasn’t the type to actively try to get someone’s attention, normally Hoseok was the one who did that. He felt like he took it for granted now that Hoseok had barely spared him a glance. 

“See you later hyung.” Changkyun called as he turned away from the two and Minhyuk was on him in a second. 

“Is the baby upset?” He cooed as he pressed his cheek to the youngest members. He wasn’t exactly upset but he felt strange leaving Hoseok behind with someone else. 

“No.” He replied quickly, which was the wrong thing to do because Kihyun was on him in a second. 

“Liar, you should have told Hoseok hyung you wanted him to come home. He would have.” The elder commented as the group continued down the street. 

“I didn’t want to. He deserves to see his old friends too. I wouldn’t force any of you to come home if you wanted to spend more time with your friends.” Chankgyun mumbled and he was very grateful their building came into view. He could hide for the night soon enough. 

“Yeah but you’re not constantly swapping spit with the rest of us. That’s the difference.” Hyungwon supplied with a pointed index finger, as if he just offered the best evidence. “It’s different with him for you. You wanna kiss him all the time.” He made a show of puckering his lips at the younger. Minhyuk quickly joined him. Children. 

“Simmer.” Kihyun waved the two off as they entered their building. “Hopefully Jooheon and Shownu hyung are back.” Obviously the coffee they were going to get was left forgotten as the members got up to their dorm. It was mostly silent save for the playlist Jooheon was listening to in the kitchen as he sipped his Americano. Changkyun was quick to bound to his side and put on a cute smile as he asked for a sip. The rapper was quick to laugh and offer him the straw. One more glance and Shownu was on the couch, eyes almost closed as he tried to stay awake. Kihyun was quick to his side and flick him in the face. No sleeping on his watch. 

“Where’s Wonho hyung?” Jooheon asked as he leaned against Changkyun, his chin propped on the youngest members shoulder. He was asking in general but he nudged Chankyun’s cheek with his nose as if explicitly asking him. 

“Out with an old friend.” Hyungwon answered first as he began to undress. “Laundry needs to be done, I’ll do it. Kihyun looks near combustion.” He winked as Kihyun protested and Changkyun waved them off as he jogged to his room to grab his favourite jeans that needed a good wash. As he searched his shared room he let his gaze linger on the picture he had taped next to his bed. A pout found its way to his mouth at the selfie of himself and Hoseok. The elder had pushed his head against Changkyun’s and forced his way into the picture, why did that feel like forever ago? The youngest huffed to himself as he grabbed his jeans and wandered back into the kitchen. His members all looked at him expectedly. Oh no -they had just been conspiring about the situation, he knew it. 

“You should say something.” Jooheon started as he narrowed his eyes at Changkyun. It was in a protective manner but the younger couldn’t help but blush under his forceful gaze. “It’s not cool how he treated you. Or didn’t treat you in this case.” Jooheon had always been the one so confident with his words and Changkyun felt like he was floundering under their stares. 

“I don’t control what he does. Or who he sees. It might hurt me but he’s not my boyfriend so you should all take it down a notch.” Changkyun whispered as he dropped his jeans in the small pile that formed on the floor. His members were protective of him, he knew that, it was just never so glaringly obvious than it was now. 

“Hoseok hyung chooses you every time. You know that, and we all know you and him share feelings for one another. It’s only right for us to be worried about your feelings Changkyun.” Kihyun stared at the youngest member. He hadn’t used his nickname then, just his full name and the rapper knew he was serious. “We love him but it bothered me to see him act like someone else.” Kihyun didn’t need to explain himself everyone there felt the tension radiate off him during lunch. 

“Daeun is his old friend, should I be so jealous to forbid it? When Hoseok hyung isn’t even my boyfriend?” He questioned. When it came to dating he didn’t have much experience, when he lived in Boston he went on a few dates but nothing too serious. Since then he’d been entirely focused on music and then debuting. 

“No but he acted like you weren’t even there. You were next to him at that table.” Minhyuk told him as he sat on Jooheon’s knee. The younger wrapped around him happily as he watched Changkyun. “He shouldn’t have done that to you. It can’t feel nice.” He murmured softly. It was like he was treading on eggshells, choosing his words so carefully. Changkyun was grateful that his hyungs were so sensitive to his feelings. Yet he couldn’t exactly put a name on his feelings right now. Sure he was jealous thinking about the way Hoseok looked so happy when he held Daeun’s attention. And anger at the thought of how easily they could flirt with one another. But mostly dread at the thought of Hoseok wanting someone else. 

“And how do I explain anything without explicitly saying I don’t trust you?” Changkyun asked curiously, tone genuine. “If I say it hurt me he’ll know I don’t trust him with Daeun.” The youngest member frowned at the thought. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Hoseok, he just couldn’t compete with a literal model. It dug at his insecurities that he thought were long forgotten. He wasn’t as tall or as handsome as Daeun, he didn’t have the body type like him; spindly and pretty. No, Changkyun was short and soft and maybe that wasn’t what Hoseok wanted. 

“Stop.” Kihyun was quick to come to Changkyun’s side as he saw that tell tale expression of over thinking. “Don’t think what you’re thinking, it’s not true.” He scolded softly as he reached his hands up to cup the youngest members cheeks. “Haven’t I said it enough? Recently you’ve become so cute, don’t think otherwise.” It was true, Kihyun had been saying he looked really good lately; happy and cute. All the members nodded in agreement quickly to reassure the younger. 

“I don’t want him to want someone else.” Changkyun admitted hopelessly. His tone had Shownu staring at him sadly. “But I think he might. And if that’s the case there’s nothing I can do.” It wasn’t really in his nature to be so emotional, he didn’t hide his feelings but he was never so open about them. Being vulnerable was to blame and the fact that he felt his members were on some protective high alert. He felt safe enough to speak his truth. 

“Don’t you think Hoseok has more sense than to do something like that to you?” Shownu finally spoke up from his spot on the couch. “Wouldn’t he talk to you first if he had changed his mind on how he feels?” 

Finally the voice of reason arrived. Whereas Kihyun, Minhyuk, and, Hyungwon were all very aggressively obvious about how they felt, Shownu had no bias in the situation. That was why he was their leader, while everyone got caught up in their emotions he would calmly explain an alternative. 

“You weren’t there.” Kihyun muttered, always one to argue with bite. “You didn’t see how he acted like no one else existed.” And it hurt Changkyun to hear how obvious it was to the others how easily he was ignored. 

“It was his old friend, you know sometimes you can act that way when you see something you like.” Shownu murmured as he shot Kihyun a stern look. “Sometimes we mess up, maybe he was just excited he got to see an old friend again.” 

Shownu was right and Changkyun couldn’t deny that fact. He nodded in agreement to the leader’s words but Kihyun was unrelenting. As his personality permitted. “That doesn’t make it okay.” 

“Of course not but you should try to see it from Hoseok’s point of view, you’re good at that Kihyun. Try.” He tilted his head in silent challenge, as if the compliment he offered Kihyun was going to be challenged. Changkyun heard the annoyed little huff that escaped his hyung but he nodded in the end as he accepted Shownu’s words. 

“Shownu is right, Changkyunnie.” Jooheon offered with his dimpled smile. “I don’t think Hoseok hyung would do something like that to you.” 

How quick everyone changed their tune in lieu of their leader’s words. They were right though, both sides. The emotionally charged side of Kihyun, Minhyuk, and, Hyungwon. And the more rational side of Shownu and Jooheon. 

The night continued as it normally would only without Hoseok. Minhyuk helped Kihyun with dinner while Jooheon and Hyungwon played video games. Shownu was the only one to shower after he complained about his team's emotional outbursts. At the table everything was fine, no one even spoke on the issue or on the absence of Hoseok in his place at the table next to Minhyuk. After dinner the members practically crawled into the living room and piled onto the couch. 

“We’re not watching anything Jooheonie picks.” Kihyun protested first as he sided up next to Changkyun and pressed his cheek to the youngest members shoulder. A loud protest was heard from the rapper who was sprawled across the floor under a blanket. 

“You have no taste! How are we going to pick anything with you in the room at all?” Jooheon countered quickly as he put on a theatrics, which were a little lethargic as they were all full. 

“Only one episode. We have to be up early tomorrow.” Shownu commented from his spot under Hyungwon. For a group who weren’t so touchy they really did seem that way. The rest of the members nodded in agreement as Minhyuk put on the last episode of Age of Youth they had been watching. The episode finished and Changkyun hadn’t even glanced at the door once. Sure Hoseok wasn’t here but he wasn’t going to let it affect him so much. 

“Changkyun shower first.” Kihyun mumbled sleepily as he nudged at the youngest member who simply nodded after a yawn. He pushed himself up and wandered to the bathroom. His subconscious was telling him to check his phone, see if Hoseok had shot him a text. Quickly he undressed and ignored the thoughts as he stepped into the scalding shower. It felt good on his skin as he tipped his head back. Changkyun had learned a hot shower can fix anything, make you feel human once again or simply give you a chance to get away from it all. He could block out his feelings and thoughts for a fifteen minutes he remained under the stream. 

Changkyun pulled one of Jooheon’s hoodies on and his sweatpants before he wandered back into the living room. Hyungwon and Shownu had already found their way into bed. Leaving Minhyuk, Kihyun, and, Jooheon sprawled across the couch. Jooheon was the first to speak, “Should we call Hoseok hyung?” It was quiet and little bit cautious. Kihyun scoffed at the question and shook his head.

“He’s a grown man, if he wants to feel like shit tomorrow that’s his business.” He waved the idea off. Minhyuk ran a hand down Kihyun’s neck to calm him down, no need to get so antsy this close to bed. “Speaking of which I’m going to bed now. Goodnight my little ones minus Minhyuk.” Kihyun grinned sleepily at the other before he pushed himself up from the couch. He shot Changkyun one last soft smile before he wandered off to bed. 

“Are you going to wait up for Hoseok hyung?” Jooheon asked softly as he glanced up at Changkyun from his spot on the floor. Minhyuk subtly tried to side eye Changkyun but the younger caught his gaze quickly. Changkyun only nodded as he glanced down from where he leaned against the back of the couch. Jooheon shared a glance with Minhyuk before the two of them got up, passing Changkyun but not before they both pressed their palms to his head. A comforting touch many of them bestowed on the maknae when words weren’t enough. 

Changkyun felt a little nervous about waiting up for Hoseok would it be too imposing? Maybe creepy. The youngest didn’t have long to stew in his emotions as he sat up on the couch at the sound of the door opening. He hadn’t even noticed he was holding his breath until Hoseok came down the hall. He looked pleased and tired and entirely beautiful. Changkyun grinned at the startled little gasp that escaped Hoseok the second he noticed the youngest member was sitting there. 

“Changkyunnie.” He all but cooed as he took in the sight of him. His face softened quickly as he took in the damp hair and big hoodie Changkyun wore. 

“Did you have a good time?” The youngest asked softly as he leaned his head against the back of the couch, eyes on Hoseok as he came closer. Hoseok tilted his head and smiled at the question, he simply nodded and came around the front of the couch. He looked cautious and Changkyun wasn’t sure why. “It was nice of Daeun to buy us lunch.” 

“You didn’t like him.” Hoseok murmured matter of factly, a small smirk spread across his mouth as he sat down on the floor just next to the couch. Changkyun didn’t move from where he laid sprawled out on the couch, he turned onto his side to face the elder then. “Neither did Hyungwon or Kihyun, none of you are very subtle.” Since when was Hoseok the perceptive one? Changkyun didn’t even think he paid any attention to anyone at that table besides Daeun. 

“It wasn’t my intention to come off that way, I was grateful.” He explained slowly as he stared at Hoseok with an apologetic smile. Changkyun hoped he hadn’t insulted Daeun. “I was just upset. Unreasonably so. I guess Kihyun and Hyungwon could tell.” 

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I would never do that.” And there was Shownu’s voice in the back of his mind, an unsaid ‘I told you so’ and a knowing look. “I just got excited after seeing an old friend, I like blacked out with happiness.” Hoseok smiled as he reached a hand up and tugged at the sleeve of Changkyun’s borrowed hoodie. “This is Jooheon’s.” 

“Daeun is your ex, what am I?” Changkyun asked softly, his gaze lowered at how embarrassing he sounded. “He has more of a connection to you than I do. Can you fault me for disliking the situation?” 

“It was a long time ago, a lot has changed since then. A lot.” He repeated himself as he let his fingertips slide onto Changkyun’s wrist. “It’s in the past. We’re just friends and we barely see each other Changkyunnie, I see you everyday. I wouldn’t want to see anyone else but you.” 

“It’s hard for me. He’s handsome-” Hoseok laughed than as he cut the younger off with a kiss, his mouth pressed hard to Changkyun’s mouth. “I wasn’t flirting.” The rapper laughed softly against Hoseok’s mouth. 

“You’re perfect to me. Don’t compare yourself to anyone. I only want you.” He whispered as he pulled back and pushed himself on his knees. “Changkyun I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“It scared me to think of you wanting him. It’s just hard for me.” He murmured with a shy smile, cheeks flushed as he admitted his feelings. “I over thought it all. It’s stupid.” The rapper pushed himself in a sitting position then, Hoseok’s fingers never left his wrist, “I don’t want it to be a problem Hoseok hyung.” 

“I should just ask you to be my boyfriend then huh?” Hoseok whispered as he glanced at Changkyun. The younger stared at him confused for a moment but remained quiet. Hoseok stood up then and pulled the younger up with him, his hand on Changkyun’s waist as he held him in place. 

“You only work out to be able to do that…” Changkyun whined as he pouted at the elder who simply smirked. Hoseok only nodded slowly, amusement all over his face. Neither Hoseok nor Changkyun were shy about their desire for one another, there was no need to act like shrieking violets when they both wanted each other. Hoseok let his hands slide under Changkyun’s hoodie, fingers pressed to his hips as he held the younger in place. 

“I don’t want to do this with anyone else.” Hoseok whispered as he leaned in and pressed his nose along Changkyun’s jaw. “No one could ever make me feel the way you do.”

The younger was nearly red from all the blushing he was doing, his head tilted just slightly as he grinned. “Yes.” He finally stated as he pulled his head back enough to capture Hoseok’s lips in a soft kiss, “Yes I’ll be your boyfriend.” 


End file.
